


Mon nouveau bébé

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Series: Recueil - Perry The Platypus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, OC, PromptFromPinterest, animal - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Imaginez une gentille petite pousouffle, curieuse à souhait et avec un coeur énorme, qui ne saurait résister à un regard tout triste de se retrouver tout seul dans cette si grande forêt ...Ben voilà ! Meg a encore fait n'importe quoi ?!





	Mon nouveau bébé

Je venais à nouveau de rentrer dans ma salle commune lorsqu'on m'attrapa le bras. Je me retrournai et vis, devant moi, mon préfet de maison; Gabriel. Il était une tête de plus que moi (en même temps avec mon pauvre mêtre soixante cela n'était pas bien compliqué), les cheveux chatain en bataille et d'incroyable yeux verron bleu azur et brun chocolat. Son corps était svelte mais pourtant quelques muscle de sport quotidien apparaissaient subtilement. Il était magnifique. Magnifique mais aussi terrible. Je ne pouvais compter le nombre de fois où j'avait terminé en colle à cause de lui. Par ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas compter non plus le nombre de fois où je ne suis pas aller en colle grâce à lui. Bahhhh je l'aimais mon meilleur ami !!

\- Meg!  
\- Oui mon caramel ? demandais- je avec une petite voix sucré.  
\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça?! Et qu'est ce que tu fais si tard ici? Cela dait 35 minutes que le couvre feu est terminé ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait?! Qu'est ce que tu as bien pû faire ??  
\- Mais rien !! Je suis aussi gentil et innocente que l'agneau qui vient de naître. me défendis-je avec des yeux de chien battu, tout du moins c'était ça l'objectif...  
\- Mouais...

à la première vu, Gabriel semblait beaucoup de chose mais convaincu n'était pas dans la liste. Après un soupir de résignation, il me laissa passer, me surveillant quand même du coin de l'oeil. Bon fallait avouer qu'il avait raison. Depuis le début de l'année, beaucoup d'accident ou d'éléments bizzares étaient survenu par ma faute. Mais après tout est-ce vraiment ma faute si tous les animaux de cette maudite forêt interdite étaient si adorables?! Ben moi je dis non. Enfin bref, il se fait tard et je doit encore fabriquer un petit coin tranquille pour mon nouveau bébé.

Le lendemain matin, toutes mes compagnes de chambre descendues, je me leva enfin. A peine debout, j'appela mon fidèle associé dans la plupart de mes méfait.  
\- Tweedy!  
\- Oui Mademoiselle ? Que peut faire Tweedy pour Mademoiselle?  
\- Pourrais-tu s'i te plait me ramener 2 ou 3 kilos de viande rouge s'il te plait ??  
\- Bien sûr Mademoisselle... Et biensûr je ne dois pas demander pourquoi ? demanda l'elfe sous le ton de la plaisanterie.  
\- Savoir pourquoi ne change pas de d'habitude, quand au pour qui, tu devrais le deviner bientôt!! répondis-je avec un énorme sourire.

Sans se retenir de lacher un petit ricanement, Tweedy partit et me ramena ma demande. Elle posa le plateau juste à coté de mon lit, comme à son habitude. Je la remercie bien vite avant de me mettre au travail, chaque minute comptait. D'un geste du poignet montrant qu'il m'était commun de le faire, j'allégea le lit et commença à le pousser sur le côté. Devant moi apparaissait alors un léger portail qui se cofondait avec l'ombre de mon dessous de lit au regard des autres. Sans hésiter, je le passa et devant moi s'étandit des champs, des prés, et des cases ou plusieurs bestioles cohabitaient. A peine arrivé que déjà j'étais devenue la star de cet endroit. Chacun voulait une caresse ou une petite tape de ma part. Je me mis donc a chouchouter chacun de mes petits bébés. Cela ne me pris pas plus de 20 minutes. Ces amours étant très instinctifs, ils sentirent bien vite que je n'étais pas venue seule, et de ce fait, je devais aller m'occuper de leur nouveaux copains. Je me dirigeais donc vers un coin qui voulait être une imitation d'un abord de volcan. J'ouvris mon sac sortant une petite boule de couvertures recouvertes de sorts de chauffage. Et de cette boule de tissus, j'en sortis une d'écaille. Sa couleur variait entre le bordeau, le corail et le charbon. Ces écailles étaient d'une toute beautée. Vraiment mon nouveau bébé allait en faire chavirer des coeurs quand il grandira. Je regarda ma montre et remarqua effarée que j'allais bientôt raté définitivement le petit déjeuner. Je pris mon sac, y fourra quelque parchemins et plumes, un peu d'encre et courru au rez pour essayer d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un croissant. Arrivée à moitié morte devant la porte de la grande salle, je remarqua qu'un serpentard sembla m'attendre accouder sur un des murs avoisinant l'entrée.  
\- Alors Middlestein qu'est ce tu as fait pour être autant en retard? me demanda Adéus en me lançant une espèce de petit baluchon.  
\- Quelque chose. lui répondis-je avec un sourire de mystère. Mais si ça peut te réconforter, ça ne tu personnes finalement!  
\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était quelque chose de difficile.  
\- Ben tu sais comment sont les réputation, une part de vrai pour une grande partie d'emballage féérique. lancai-je avec un grand sourire innocent.  
\- Saleté de Pouffsouffle au coeur d'artichaud. TU sais que ton amour pour le moindre insecte ou objet finira par te tuer. Par nous tuer.  
\- Peut-être ?! Mais cela n'est pas la question et tu le sais. La vraie question c'est est-ce que tu veux le voir?  
\- Tu connais la réponse.... Pffff tu me saoul! Allez bouges on va être en retard en potion!

A peine cela dis, il me prit par la manche et me tira à travers les dédales des couloirs. Evidemment, nous arrivâmes bien vite devant la salle de notre cher professeur préféré, notre chauve-sourie national; Severus Snape! On se glissa juste avant qu'il ne referme définitivement la porte. Un regard noir plût et comme souvent je lui répondis avec mon sourire le plus brillant et innocent. Après il ne trompait personne ce sourire, mais on ose quand même essayer. Je rentrai donc dans la salle de potion, me mit à ma place habituelle et sortit mon matériel nécéssaire pour ce cours. Ce dernier commença bien vite. Comme d'habitude, je finis ma potion avec bien 10 minutes d'avance et mis de coté un bon échantillon, vérifiant aussi que le professeur Snape me vit faire le démarche de préservation. Cet échantillon se téléporta bien vite sur son bureau avant que je ne m'amuse à mélanger divers ingrédients pour voir les réactions que je pouvais faire! Bien vite, le résultat que tout le monde attendait et mon chaudron commença à chauffer et à faire un bruit aigu, puis explosa! Heureusement, comme d'habitude, j'avais mis une bulle de protection autour de mon plan de travail, ne laissant d'accès qu'à moi et au professeur Snape.  
\- MADEMOISELLE MIDDLESTEIN! Je me rends bien compte que vos recherches sont faite avec la meilleur attention du monde, mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez mélanger du crin de licorne avec des yeux de tétard bouilli?!  
\- C'était joli. répondis-je. Et puis, je voulais savoir ce que ça allait faire.  
\- Vous vous demandiez ce que ça allait faire ?! Que Merlin préserve mon âme... Sortez! Sortez de ma classe bande de molusque esservelé! TOUS!

Et sur ces belles et douces paroles, la classe se vida assez rapidement. Il eut quand même un "Même endroit et même heure que d'habitude Mademoiselle Middlestein" assez foid. Je répondis positivement avec un léger sourire. Après ces 4h de potion, il était enfin l'heure de manger! Je rejoignis bien vite la grande salle, rejoignant aussi mes compagnons de maison. J'apperçue au loin une petite place libre vers laquelle je me suis dirigée sans hésiter. Assiseà ma place, je commençais doucement à remplir mon assiète. Étant comme toujours dans ma bulle, je ne faisais jamais réellement attention aux autres êtres humains, mais aussi étant souvent sujet de raillerie. Après avoir fini mon repas, je ne m'attarda pas à table et sorti bien vite pour rejoindre ma chambre. Comme d'habitude, à peine suis-je sorti de la salle que Adéus et Gabriel me rejoignirent.  
\- Alors ce cours de potion? demanda mon petit serpent préféré (il détestait ce surnom)  
\- Finalement je n'ai tué personne.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était compliqué ?! s'étonna le préfet des jaune et noir.

Face à cette étonnement, il ne reçut qu'un regard plein de sous entendu de la part de mon petit serpinou. Bien sûr que je devais être dangereuse avec ma gentillesse surdéveloppée. Bien vite nous arrivâmes devant le tableau qui servait d'entré de ma maison. Le mot de passe dit, la porte s'ouvrit et nous sommes entrée bien vite dans la salle commune. Pour accéder à ma chambre, le chemin se fit par un passage secret découvert à l'entrée de ma deuxième année. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans mon dortoir, bien vite j'ouvris le portail et nous entrâmes dans mon petit univers. Devant nous apparut à nouveau les cases et les habits pour ma dizaines de "petits" amis. À peine je suis entré que mon nouveau bébé se jeta dans mes bras. Je le fis tourner autour de moi avant de les présenter au préfet et à mon serpentarninouchet !! (J'adore l'embêter ce serpentard)  
\- Il est chou n'est ce pas !! Je l'ai appelé Crokmou! dis-je fière de moi en leur montrant mon nouvel amour.  
\- Atatatata... pourquoi? bégailla mon préfet.  
\- Ben y a un des personnages de film moldu qui s'appelle pareil ! Et puis j'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal de compagnie !  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras pas le garder ? m'expliqua Adéus avec un sourire rieur.  
\- Ben pourquoi?  
\- MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST UN DRAGON MEG!!! craqua Gabriel, presque hystérique mais surtout desespéré de mon inconscience.

Face à cette exclamation, je souris encore plus et fis un énorme calin à mon dragonet avant de le relacher pour aller m'occuper de mes autres bébés. Je sens que cette année va vraiment être marrante.


End file.
